Count Dracula
Count Dracula, also called Alucard, Count, Drake, Old One, The Fell One, The First, The Prince of Darkness, The Original Vampire, or simply Dracula for short, is the oldest, most legendary, most famous, and most powerful vampire of all time, having gained his powers and immortality by making a deal with the Devil. He is closely associated with Vlad Tepes, or Vlad The Impaler. Original Vampires, the most powerful of not just the Originals, but all the vampires in the world. He is a vampire that drinks blood to maintain his strength and vitality. When he is in his human form he looks completely normal. However, when he calls upon his powers or when he is thirsty for blood, his upper canines grow into fangs and his eyes turn blood-red. Like all vampires, Dracula's powers grow stronger with time, age, experience, and the consumption of human blood. He is even shown to be more powerful than Hybrids, Enhanced Originals, and even Advanced Originals, or the Beast. *'Immortality' - As a walking corpse, like all vampires, Dracula is not subject to the passing of time and has an infinite lifespan. He made a deal with the Devil, or Lucifer, to live forever. He heals from any wound of any severity and it immune to disease. Dracula's undead status makes him exempt from both physical aging and other dangers that would kill a living body, such as toxins and diseases. However, he needs to feed on human blood to sustain that life. He maintains the youth and health of an attractive young man despite having surpassed the lifespan of an average healthy human and heals from all non-fatal injuries. Consuming blood speeds up the process. *'Vampiric Weakness Immunity' - Unlike most vampires, Dracula can't be killed by sunlight, silver, stakes, cross, crucifix or holy weapons. *'Vampire Demon Form' - Dracula has the ability to turn into a large demon bat-like creature inlike regular vampire. In this form, he can fly, move at amlarming speed and is strong enough to fight a werewolf. *'Superhuman Strength' - Like all vampires, Dracula possesses the superior strength of 100-1000 strong men. He can shatter wood, crush/reshape metal, dismantle cars, and single-handedly defeat a small army, challenging and overpowering/killing humans in combat and/or toss them across a room. He has demonstrated sufficient strength strong enough to tear off limbs, rip out throats bare-handed, and snap chains and casually hurl grown men through the air. His strength is so great that he could stop a werewolf in human form in his tracks with one finger and throw a large equipment that was thrown at him by Frankenstein's Monster. *'Superhuman Speed' - Like all vampires, Dracula posesses superior speed, even to other Vampires. Dracula can move too much faster than the human eye can follow and swiftly chase down animals and dodge/side-step bullets fired at him at point-blank range. He can exceed the sound barrier when running at full speed. He moves around short and long distances rapidly making him look like a blur. *'Superhuman Durability' - Like all vampires, Dracula's endurance is beyond human. *'Superhuman Agility' - Like all vampires, Dracula posseses superior agility, even to other Vampires and his agility and balance is superior to humans. He is highly flexible, can scale sheer surfaces, and jump very high several feet in the air with inhuman balance. *'Superhuman Senses' - Like all vampire, Dracula's senses are heightened to 11. He can hear, see, and smell better than humans. Dracula can see in total darkness and has superior senses of smell, taste, and hearing compared to other Vampires. He can taste garlic in one's blood and hear sounds from afar. *'Super Healing Factor' - Like all vampires, Dracula can heal faster than humans. He heals from disabilities and gunshots, even ones to his head. He heals instantaneously from any bodily wound of any severity and is immune to disease. *'Wall-Crawling/Gravity Manipulation' - Dracula can and has the abilty to climb and walk on walls, adhere to vertical surfaces, and even also crawl upsidedown in the ceiling like a large insect. *'Teleportation' - Dracula can teleport in a shadow-like manner. *'Flight' - Dracula can fly and defy gravity like a ghost. In his demon form, Dracula can fly with his 15-feet long chiropteran bat wings. *'Eidetic Memory' - Dracula has perfect recall of events that happened many years ago. *'Telepathy' - Dracula can hear one's mind. **'Telepathic Connection' - Like all vampires, Dracula has a conection with the vampires he has sired allowing him to hear their cries if he is close enough. *'Vampire Creation' - Like all vampires, Dracula can pass his curse to others, due to him being the Original Vampire. *'Swordsmanship' - Dracula possesses skill with a sword. *'Limited Shapeshifting' - Dracula can take on the form and voice of another person. Using transmogrification, he is able to transform into various nocturnal animals, such as taking on the form of a bat, a swarm of bats, a wolf, panthers, a swarm of rats, a werewolf, a demonic bat-human hybrid, a humanoid demon, a fiery giant bird, and can also assume a cloud of misty smoke/fog, which allows him to easily dodge attacks. Finally, his shape-shifting powers allowed him to feed without assuming the "game face" of common vampires. He can also give himself bat-like features whilst in his human form. *'Reconstitution' - Dracula were ever staked, he would seemingly die as he turned to dust, but only before appearing as a cloud of mist and reconstituting himself. It is unknown if this invulnerability applied to decapitation, fire, sunlight or any other traditional vampire-killing method. *'Hypnosis' - Dracula's main power was his hypnotic abilities. His eyes command the obedience of Vampires, Humans, rats, bats, flies, vultures, crows, owls, and wolves. He can make humans do what he wants even with a click of his fingers. This is described as his "thrall". He can activate this power at will without the need of physical contact or even gaining the victims concentration, simply by commanding his victim immediately to do it. With it, he could reduce anyone into a Renfield-like state, making those he controls refer to him as his master, dedicated to please him in order to become a vampire themselves, turn against their friends, eat insects and spiders and even change their mannerisms and posture into something resembling an Igor. However, Dracula's influence on a Slayer doesn't totally remove their free mind but makes them willing and submissive if not hesitant. This however stops if or when they drink his blood, the shock of its' taste which is 'gross' can bringing them back to their senses. *'Magic' - Dracula is also proficiency in Magic, through that he is able to perform the following abilities: **'Weather Control' - In a short range, Dracula can manipulate weather, from a downpoor to a gentle mist to hide in from his enemies **'Elemental Manipulation' - Dracula can create, control, manifest and influence the elements like fire and water using just his mind. **'Pyrokinesis - '''He has the ability to create and control fire with the mind, mostly used by the Count to light candles, but sometimes he even uses it to throw Fireballs with his bare hands. **'Electricity Generation' - Dracula has the ability to generate electricity from ones body. ***'Shockwave Generation''' - Dracula has the ability to create a shockwave that can release a cascading pulse which ripples the surfaces, they send it to that makes the ground move to make there targets lose balance, and sometimes drop to the floor. **'Hydrokinesis' - Dracula can control water. **'Necromancy' - Dracula can rasie the dead as zombie slaves to do his bidding. *'Razor-sharp fingernails' - Like many vampires, Dracula possesses very sharp fingernails which allow him to slit a person's throat and slit his own wrist in order to let someone taste his blood. wrote by Anton McGarvey Holyrood secondary Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead